1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bed, and more particularly to a floating water bed which is capable of floatably supporting a human body in water.
2. Description of Related Arts
This new invention is called, the floating water bed. This new innovation is different from all previous known water beds. This new water bed is modeled after the idea that: when any solid object is placed in water, the water will exert a force on this solid object. When the specific gravity of the object is less than that of the water, the object will float on the water. When the specific gravity of the object is equal to or greater than that of the water, the object will float in mid-water or sink to the bottom. When the object is floating in mid-water, the pressure exerted by the water onto this object is evenly distributed throughout the surface of this object. This same idea can be applied to when a human body is placed in water. Since the specific gravity of a human is greater than that of water, the human being will like-wise float in mid-water or sink to the bottom. The amount of pressure exerted by the water onto the human being is evenly distributed throughout the surface of the human as well. At this time, the human being will experience a loosening and relaxing of all the various muscles within the body. The human being will not experience significant pressure in any one spot of his body since the pressure is evenly distributed throughout. This method can be used to reduce an individual's muscular fatigue, reduce stress, improve sleep, increase bodily strength and produce numerous other benefits.